


【盾冬】《 一无所有 》（虐 短 一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】《 一无所有 》（虐 短 一发完）

旧文补档

cp：史蒂夫·罗杰斯 x 巴基·巴恩斯  
含（伪）冬寡，鹰寡注意  
角色死亡注意。OOC私设有。

接队二，无内战。

…………………………

01  
2017年冬天，距离冬日战士被美国队长找回，不到一年的时间。

当队长终于从罗马尼亚的出租屋内找到巴基时，却发现巴基的身体在极速恶化着。太多次的冰冻、洗脑和逃亡生活让他的生命过度透支。史蒂夫放弃原本想隐姓埋名和巴基去流浪的想法，选择带着他回到复联接受治疗。

然而面对冬日战士糟糕的状况，就连斯特兰奇和班纳博士都束手无策。没有九头蛇机密供养冬兵生命的特殊药剂 ，冬兵的生命力流逝如无底的沙漏。唯一延迟生命的方法只有把他再次冰冻起来。等找到药剂，研究，复制出解毒剂为止。而目标遥遥无期。

巴恩斯本人拒绝再次冰冻，队长表示尊重他的意见。随后巴基入院进行治疗。

02  
娜塔莎去看他，一见到巴基，一向雷厉风行人人闻风丧胆的黑寡妇一下子变得像个情窦初开的少女一样紧张的拽着衣角，不安的站在床边，怯生生的问他，你还记得我吗？ 巴基拉过她坐下，温柔的笑着用温暖的右手梳理她的红发。

“娜塔莉亚，我的小姑娘，别哭 。”

她看着巴基的笑容，想起她们当初有十二个人，可是她的教官只会对她笑 。

她是特别的。

03  
之后队长和娜塔莎跟疯了一样，以几倍程度的出任务剿灭九头蛇，寻找药剂。

不等找到解药我看你们俩就先得猝死。托尼一边红着眼睛狠狠骂他俩一边帮他们挡下其他的任务。

史蒂夫接过情报文件，他知道托尼嘴硬下的心软。憔悴的拍拍托尼的肩，默契的表达无声的感谢，就又打起精神跟娜塔莎奔赴下一个地点。

史蒂夫每次任务回来，不管再累，都会换掉作战服，整理好自己。反复确认自己身上没有硝烟和血腥的味道后再去看巴基。有时候回来已经是深夜，巴基已经睡着了。史蒂夫就坐在巴基床边，静静的看他一整夜。

日子一天天过去，生命药剂却毫无进展，所有人都不自觉焦躁起来。而巴基昏睡的时间也越来越长，清醒的时间越来越少。

今天巴基的精神很好。天气也很好，阴郁冬日难得有的晴朗，温暖的阳光晒得人浑身暖洋洋的。巴基靠在床头晒太阳，苍白的脸上增添了不少血色，看起来气色好多了。窗户外山姆操纵着红翼逗的小山雀在干枯的枝头上蹦来蹦去的跳，巴基看着也忍不住欢快的笑出声。

队长坐在床边，温柔的抚摸巴基消瘦下去的脸庞。眼神中的深情若是可以化作海水，那必将是能能淹没世界的汪洋。

一切静谧美好的让人不敢打扰。

“巴基，我在布鲁克林买了个带院子的小房子，在院子里种满了玫瑰花，等你身体好一些了。我就带你回家。春天马上就到了，玫瑰会开满院子，一切就像我们曾经想象过的样子。”史蒂夫一边柔声与巴基闲聊，一边捂着巴基的手细细给他暖手。

娜塔莎在门口轻轻敲门，示意史蒂夫该出发了。

“巴基，我会找到的。有消息了，这次的基地一定有的。好好吃饭乖乖治疗等我回来。我很快就回来。”史蒂夫站起身，又弯下腰捧住巴基的脸，不舍的吻他。

巴基微笑着回吻着答应他。他的头发为了方便治疗剪短了，绿眼睛弯弯的笑起来像极了当年的意气风发的少年样子。

“好的，史蒂夫。我还等着你带我看明年春天的布鲁克林的玫瑰花呢。 ”

04  
然而他还是没等到史蒂夫回来。

冬兵心跳停止的消息传来时，史蒂夫刚刚剿灭一个九头蛇基地 ，在无数的杂乱文档中寻找到了残缺的配方。他正欣喜若狂。听到消息时，他愣住了。史蒂夫咬紧了牙，深深的闭眼，然后左手慢慢收紧，捏碎了纳粹科学家的喉管。温热的血液溅到脸上，他却觉得灼热的要被烫伤。

“撤退。”队员耳机里传来队长冰冷无波的声音。  
然后他们站在山岭上，看着史蒂夫按下按钮，整个基地瞬间化为火海，照亮夜空，残存九头蛇的痛苦惨叫声夹杂在爆炸声中，宛如地狱。

娜塔莎转头看着熊熊烈焰印在史蒂夫毫无生机的眼睛里，冰冷如同无尽荒原。

回去的飞机上一直沉默的空气与令人畏惧的喘不上气的压迫感快要将所有人压垮。降落后，复联众人看着史蒂夫从飞机上下来，没有一个人敢开口说话。

“他在哪儿？”史蒂夫先开口了，声音平静而沙哑，却让人不寒而栗。  
“带我去见他。”

巴基安静的躺在冰棺里。  
灰白色笼罩着他，就像以前他曾经历过的无数次冰冻一样，仿佛过两天他就会醒来，那双灰绿色的大眼睛还是会对他笑 。

史蒂夫想，如果每一次冰冻就像一次死亡，他到底经历了多少次死亡 。  
他感觉不到心脏在跳动。  
他摸摸自己的胸口。

那里空空一个洞。

05  
大家都以为史蒂夫会崩溃，可是他冷静的让人害怕。他一手揽下了后续的所有事情。不让任何人插手。

尼克从国会回来，带回消息说巴恩斯的身份敏感，无法国葬。

复联众人都捏紧了拳头暴怒而起，娜塔莎拔枪猛的打碎了尼克耳边的花瓶，托尼踹翻了桌子大骂着要冲出去拿掌心炮轰爆那群蠢货的脑门。

队长伸手拦住托尼，让克林特拉住娜塔莎。  
“史蒂夫你疯了吗？你难道就要让巴基这么—”娜塔莎红着眼睛冲史蒂夫嘶吼。史蒂夫摇摇头，没有看娜塔莎，只是死死的盯着尼克，缓缓开口，平静的语气里是不容置喙的威压。

“巴基不在意那个。我只有一个要求，让他回到布鲁克林。”

葬礼很简单。  
在布鲁克林的一个很老旧的小教堂里举行。没有多少人参加，只有复仇者们和神盾的极少数。

他没有告诉任何人。18岁那年，也是这个教堂，他和巴基偷偷溜了进去约定过一生。而他现在要在这里送走他的永生挚爱了。

史蒂夫没有穿黑西装，而是换上了二战时军绿色的制服。史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的脸颊，把他散落的发丝仔细的整理到耳后，闭上眼轻轻吻他。

那些关于他十六岁的记忆疯狂涌现。他记起他们在街道上橘子树斑驳的树荫下追逐奔跑，记起街角面包店的香气，他们争抢同一个甜甜圈，想起舔过嘴角糖霜的甜蜜。他想起清晨的阳光撒在阁楼上，撒在熟睡着的十七岁的巴基的脸上，他想起那些在画室角落里，窗帘后交换的隐秘的羞涩的吻。他想起一切，想起他的青春，那些闪耀着金色光芒的，最美好的日子。

最后，旺达把一个相框交给他，说是巴基留给他的，嘱咐她最后再交给他。里面是一张二战时期他们的合影。史蒂夫沉默的摸着玻璃，一寸一寸的抚摸过照片里巴基的脸颊。里面的黑白照片和史密森博物馆里的循环播放的视频是同一段，只是不知什么时候摄影师也抓拍了下来。照片里的他们不知道讲了什么有趣的事，只是甜蜜的相互望着，笑得连眼睛都看不见。

旺达说，巴基去世前很平静，自己那天陪在他身边。把相框交给她收好后，他只是虚无又悲伤望着窗外的月亮，叹了口气说。

哎……史蒂夫该怎么办呢？ 

然后就静静的闭上了眼睛。  
除此之外没有留下任何遗言。

所以墓碑上的铭文只有史蒂夫亲手刻的简单几行字。

James Buchan Barnes   
A Hero 

My friends ，My family ，My lover  
My bucky 

06  
葬礼结束后。

队长站在窗边，看着窗外的布鲁克林飘起雪花 。  
娜塔莎站在他身边，不知道该怎么开口。然后她听到史蒂夫沙哑的声音。

“1943年，他去参军。然后他就再也没回到布鲁克林，直到今天。”

娜塔莎嗓子哽得发疼。

“Nat，你知道当我知道那个消息时的第一反应吗？ 我脑子里一片空白，我想的是—”

“他还没看到春天院子里的玫瑰花 。”  
“春天为什么不能早点来呢？”

娜塔莎捂住嘴堵住自己的哽咽。

“为什么要这么对我呢？一次，一次的把他从我身边夺走。我才刚刚找回他。为什么要这么对我呢？是我做错什么了吗？为什么这么对我呢？”史蒂夫抬头看她，眼神是她没见过的空洞与无助。

“Nat，我曾经对你说过，当我一无所有时，我还有巴基。”史蒂夫眼神空荡荡的望着手心，虚空的轻轻握了握。他的声音轻的像喃喃自语，嗓音却比最粗糙的砂纸还要粗裂，像一把钝刀捅进她的心脏来回拉扯，鲜血淋漓。

长时间的沉默。

“可是现在”史蒂夫顿了顿。

我真的一无所有了。

06

娜塔莎忍不住转身跑掉了，她不敢眨眼，也不敢开口，她的嗓子生疼。她怕开口的下一秒就痛哭出声。她躲进楼梯的转角。死死攥住心口的衣服，十二岁后第一次哭的这么撕心裂肺，就像当年红房子里的那个小女孩。她抱紧自己，在暖气充足的大楼里如坠冰窖。她觉得那么冷，像是回到了俄国永无尽头的冬天。她不知道说什么 ，也什么都说不出来，只是一遍遍小声呜咽着喊他的名字。

亚沙。亚沙。

她想起病床上的巴基温柔的笑着叫她别哭，原来她那时候哭了吗？ 她不知道。

她想着巴基的声音狠狠咬住嘴唇。一遍一遍告诉自己。别哭，别哭。眼泪却越流越凶猛。她控制不住自己的呜咽。

她的心痛苦的像是要死去了。

后来是克林特找到了她，沉默的用温暖的大衣裹住她。她终于放下一切，在爱人的怀抱里放肆大哭。

怎么办，她失去她年轻时最爱的那个人了。怎么办，怎么办。我再也找不到他了。  
他再也不会回来了。

07  
史蒂夫沉默的回到黑暗的房间。巴基的遗物整整齐齐摆放在床上，少的可怜。

史蒂夫坐在床边，把巴基二战时候的军服放在膝上细细摸着，轻柔的仿佛抚摸爱人的发丝。史蒂夫努力想要笑一下，巴基不喜欢他哭，他不想哭的，可眼泪却控制不住的不停往下掉，印成一片一片深蓝的水渍。史蒂夫把头深深埋进棉衣中，棉布沉默的吸收掉他的眼泪，堵住他无助的嘶吼和痛苦的呜咽。

他的心被撕裂成一片一片。扔在泥水中，被人唾弃，狠狠踩踏。他的灵魂被生生剜去一半。他痛苦的不知道怎么办才好。他无法发泄。他想要大叫嗓子却无法发声。他像被捕兽夹困住的狮子，鲜血淋漓的绝望着濒死挣扎。

70年前一次，70年后又一次。

为什么 为什么 为什么 

是嫌他不够痛苦吗？ 是嫌他失去的不够多吗？

夺走他的健康，夺走他的母亲，夺走他的理想。他以为巴基是上帝给他的礼物，却发现是上天最残忍的玩笑。

他好不容易缝合的伤口被血淋淋再一次活生生撕开。

去他妈的世界！去他妈的英雄！去他妈的复仇者！  
去他妈的！去他妈的！

这个世界的蠢货，恶棍。该死的人那么多。  
为什么是我的巴基。  
为什么遭受那些痛苦非人折磨的是巴基。  
巴基他那么勇敢，正义，善良。他是世界上最值得得到幸福的人。  
可为什么是他，为什么是他。

你把我的一切都夺走吧。  
我只是想要我的巴基回来 。  
我只想要他回来。

巴基 巴基 巴基 

史蒂夫崩溃的把身边能够到的其他一切狠狠砸出去。玻璃破碎的声音和木质的钝响金属的刺耳混杂成一片。他像是即将要喷薄的火山沸腾着，燃烧着。却被堵住了出口，愤怒和痛苦快要将他从内部撕碎了。

巴基留给他的相框被刮倒摔碎在地。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞的扑过去捡。手指被碎玻璃划过深深的血口都毫无知觉。

对不起巴基，我不是故意的，对不起巴基，我不是故意的。刚刚还暴怒的史蒂夫突然无助慌张的喃喃道歉起来，像个迷了路怕被责骂的孩子。史蒂夫颤抖的捧着照片想用手擦掉滴落在照片上的血痕，却越抹越多。他看着照片被鲜血弄脏，视线也被逐渐被泪水模糊，只觉得喉管越来越收紧连呼吸都觉得疼痛。他的手指抖的厉害，然后他看到从相册后面的夹层里掉出一张薄薄的信纸来。

史蒂夫颤抖的小心打开信纸。努力不让血迹弄脏它。他感觉自己全身的血液凝结了，冷的像一块冰。看到巴基熟悉的字体，史蒂夫只感觉整个世界都寂静了，只能听到自己死掉的心跳重新鼓噪起来，震耳欲聋。

“我的挚爱，史蒂夫

抱歉我只能再以这样的方式跟你说说话。  
不要自责，这不是你的错。决定不要再冰冻起来的是我。就算生命消逝，最后我也不想再当一个冷冰冰的武器，就让我作为一个人有尊严的离开。这已是我曾不敢奢望的，我曾以为我会在某个不知名的黑暗肮脏巷子里，满身泥泞，满身血腥，背负着罪孽，怀抱着对你的无尽思念寂寞死去。

感谢上帝让我在最后的一段时间里再次见到你。我们分离太久太久，我只恨时光太短，不够我时间吻你，拥抱你。尽管不需要言语你我也心意相通，但我仍想千千万万遍的告诉你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

看见你有了一群新的伙伴我真高兴，你不再是孤单一人了。有人能像我一样接受你的倔脾气，看见你高尚的灵魂与金子般的心，有人能代替我照看你的后背，我多么安心啊。

替我好好照顾娜塔莎。她远没有你们以为的那么坚强。她是我一手看大的小姑娘。她以前很爱笑的，她笑起来很好看。我很舍不得她。不要吃醋，我当然更舍不得你。punk。

帮我跟托尼说声对不起，我在病床上无法见到他，或许也是由于我的怯懦不敢见他。但请他相信，亲手结束挚友的生命，是我一生中最痛苦的记忆。自从我逐渐恢复，良心的幽灵便时时缠绕着我，时时从噩梦惊醒，在痛苦与悲伤中夜不能寐。他是个聪明的好孩子。好好的长大了真好啊，他像极了霍华德，一样的聪明，勇敢，正直。若不是我掉下火车，我本该是他的教父。没错，不是你，我和霍华德背着你偷偷商量好了。他那时还在以为你在和他争抢佩姬的芳心呢，却不知我早就把你偷走了。真是现在想起来都是令人愉快的记忆。

说到佩姬，若说遗憾，那也就是我死后无法见到她，无法见到我们曾经的战友。她们定是在天堂安享幸福。虽然非我本愿，但我一生仍是做了太多坏事。我不会拒绝踏进地狱。我该去赎罪了。

可我是多么的想念他们啊。那些一起并肩战斗，彻夜饮酒，聊天，欢笑的日子。那些坚信着正义，坚信着未来一定会到来的日子，那真是人生中最美好的时光之一。我时时回想，回想我曾经也是为了守护而战的士兵，回想你们的笑脸，那给了我莫大的力量，以在冰冷的黑暗中得到一丝温暖的慰藉。

但你放心，即使注定要堕落地狱，这一刻我也绝不会走的。就算他拉我，拽我，令我万箭穿心，我也要亲眼看着你迈进天堂生出翅膀。我会站在那个交叉路口等你。不然我怎么安心呢。你的脾气是那么的倔啊。若你见到他们，请一定要捎去我的问候，我的想念。尤其是杜根，那个混蛋还欠他的中士一顿酒钱。

我这一生有太多太多的遗憾，没能看到正义驱散黑暗，世界重新迎来黎明。没能听见胜利的彩旗飘起时人群的欢呼礼炮齐鸣。没能在你坠入冰海时候伴你左右牵紧你的手，没能看到你生出第一缕白发，直到我们都白发苍苍。当你老了的时候，你会留白胡子吗？答应我不要留，绝对很滑稽。我现在脑中想象了一下都忍不住要笑出声。我短暂又漫长的人生中，最遗憾的就是不能与你一起去看大峡谷的星星，我会在银河下吻你，再一次向你起誓直到生命尽头也永不分离。替我去看看吧，那一定很美。

对不起，我失约了，没能陪你走到时光的尽头。

不要说这是死亡，只说这是一场离别。因为我们终会重逢。就像我们无数次做到那样。你还欠我一朵玫瑰，所以这次，无论时光怎么轮回，我都会寻遍世界找到你，就像你千百次找到我一样。到时候，我会扑进你的怀里，拥抱你，亲吻你，把我今生未能说出的爱意全部补偿给你。

只是现在，你一个人也要好好走下去。  
不要着急来找我。史蒂夫。  
慢一点。再慢一点。  
不要着急。我会等你的。永远。

挚爱，你的巴基。”

史蒂夫内心的高高筑起的盔甲在巴基温柔爱意的字字句句中终于裂出缝隙，破碎，坍塌。分崩离析。他的悲伤，痛苦，愤怒，终于像末日的洪水一样倾泻而出，将他淹没，他放任自己下沉，下沉，直到坠入无光的黑暗深海。只是这次他知道巴基的思念与爱会将他破碎的心温暖的保护起来，即使世界崩塌也不能再伤害他分毫。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，所有人眼中美国精神的象征，坚不可摧的美国队长，终于能够放下一切，在失去永生挚爱的孤单深夜里，泣不成声。

08  
雪一夜没有停 。

第二天清晨，娜塔莎从窗外望去，雪已经覆满了整个街道，世界白茫茫的一片。她错觉回到西伯利亚平原的冬天。她想去看看巴基的墓碑，扫扫雪。

她路过史蒂夫的门口。门开着，里面空无一物。空荡荡的房间早已失去主人的温度。  
史蒂夫离开了，所有人意想之中的事。

她走进寂静的墓园。  
她看见白雪之中，铺天盖地的红玫瑰。

—— End ——

………………………………

断断续续写了很长时间，一开始只是想写一无所有这四个字罢了。最后也不知道为什么搞出这糟心玩意儿。  
写的不好，写不下去了。已经没有逻辑了，脑子里一片混乱，一边写一边哭。

………………

7岁那年 他从巷子里拉起我的手   
16岁那年 我们在金色的夕阳下坠入爱河  
18岁那年 我与他起誓永不分离  
25岁 他告诉我他要去远方   
26岁 战场上空无一人他站在我身后  
我在27岁的时候失去他  
我在一个冬天失去他   
我在一个春天找回他

我在一个冬天失去他


End file.
